The evolution of wireless communication to fifth generation (5G) standards and technologies provides higher data rates and greater capacity, with improved reliability and lower latency that enhances mobile broadband services. 5G technologies also provide new classes of services for vehicular networking, fixed wireless broadband, and the Internet of Things (IoT).
A unified air interface, which utilizes licensed, unlicensed, and shared license radio spectrum in multiple frequency bands is one aspect of enabling the capabilities of 5G systems. The 5G air interface utilizes radio spectrum in bands below 1 GHz (sub-gigahertz), below 6 GHz (sub-6 GHz), and above 6 GHz. Radio spectrum above 6 GHz includes millimeter wave (mmWave) frequency bands that provide wide channel bandwidths to support higher data rates for wireless broadband. Another aspect of enabling the capabilities of 5G systems is the use of Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) antenna systems to beamform signals transmitted between base stations and user equipment to increase the capacity of 5G radio networks.
To support the transition to 5G networks, multiple radio access technology connectivity enables a user equipment (UE) to simultaneously connect to Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and 5G base stations. The UE indicates its capability for dual connectivity to a base station; however, circumstances may arise, such as thermal management or in-device coexistence interference in which the UE may benefit from rapidly modifying and communicating its capability for dual connectivity.